


Ocean Waves

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint





	Ocean Waves

The Ocean Waves  
I am an ocean of hopeless dreams  
I am choking on powerless screams  
I am a wound that cannot be healed  
I am a feeling left unrevealed –

I am a past which cannot be changed  
I am a puzzle kept unarranged  
I am an ache of desperation  
I am words forgotten ... hesitation

I am seeing nothing and losing myself  
I am a friend left alone on an empty shelf  
I am all of an empty and all of a full  
I am unimportant and ever sorrowful

I am the one who is reaching and never receives  
I am lost in a forest of nightmares and thieves  
I am worthy of something and worthy of freeing  
I am my family, my heart, my wellness, my being

I am what I am.  
I am.  
I am.


End file.
